Perfeccion
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Bella tiene una riña con Edward y cree que las parejas de sus hermanos y padres adoptivos son perfectas pero se da cuenta de que no es asi... / Lo seee mal summary no me dedicare a hacer summarys lean esta linda...


**_Bueno aqui les dejo un nuevo one-shot jijij ya se que tengo mucho pero es lo que mi poco tiempo me permite, bueno espero que les guste, es un Edward & Bella esta lindo_**

**_Bueno y como ya saben los personajes son de Meyer... este les dejo... _**

* * *

><p>PERFECCION<p>

POV. BELLA

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? Siempre es la misma historia, después de el felices para siempre no hay nada, ¿Por qué nadie cuenta después de eso?

Ahora que veo mi vida y veo que al fin y al cabo no tengo nada, ahora que Nessie mi pequeña niñita se caso con Jacob y viven muy felices en su propia casa no la veo casi nunca y hoy me he peleado con Edward es algo que simplemente me está lastimando, porque nos hemos peleado por una tontería.

-Hola Bella – dijo Alice llegando a la sala junto con Jasper, ambos agarrados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, Jasper se sentó a mi lado y jalo a Alice para que se sentar en su regazo, ambos tenían el pelo un poco despeinado, como si se acabaran de levantar.

-Bella – dijo Jasper y comenzó a aplacar mi furia.

-Jasper por favor – le dije para que dejara todo como estaba.

-Lo lamento – dijo enterrando la cara en el corto cabello de Alice, como si estuviera muy apenado.

-y… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunte para alejar mi mente de lo malo que pasaba con Edward

-Jazz me estuvo leyendo – dijo Alice recostando la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper

-y ¿Qué leían? – Pregunte nuevamente

-Me leyó "_veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" _– volvió a decir Alice.

-Hijos llegamos – dijo Esme entrando a la sala siendo abrazada por Carlisle.

-Hola Esme – dijo Alice e hiso un ademan de levantarse para abrazar a Esme pero Jasper la abrazo mas fuerte por la cintura, al parecer la duende entendió y se volvió a acurrucar en los brazos de su amado esposo.

-¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Jasper

-Bien cazamos unos ciervos y un oso cada uno – respondió Carlisle muy orgulloso

-Entonces podremos ir a cazar – dijo Jasper levantándose y con el levantando a Alice cargándola al estilo nupcial, Carlisle asintió y se sentó en el sillón enfrente al que yo estaba sentada.

Después de que Alice y Jasper salieron el mal humor volvió a mí y ¿Por qué tenían que ser la pareja perfecta? Y si lo son: ambos con poderes, se aman hasta la medula, son como dos polos opuestos, mas los polos opuestos se atraen, son la combinación perfecta entre tranquilidad y emoción, entre paz y locura, Jasper tranquiliza a Alice y ella le da lo necesario para seguir adelante, Jasper le cumple todos sus caprichos y eso a la pequeña duende no le molesta.

-¿No ha llamado Nessie? – pregunto Esme sentándose a lado de mi.

-No me parece que no – dije tratando de no parecer grosera ni enojada, pero creo que falle.

Creo que me pase con mi enojo, porque Esme no volvió a abrir la boca, Carlisle tenía que hacer su turno en el hospital así que al salir le dio un beso a Esme en la comisura de los labios, se despidió de mi haciendo un ademan con la mano y salió.

¿Por qué ellos también tenían que ser tan perfectos como pareja? Esme ama a Carlisle y el la ama a ella, eso es simple porque Carlisle es tan paciente y Esme es tan maternal, son los padres perfectos y nunca tienen conflictos y si los tienen nunca los muestran a nosotros, es algo sorprendente como Esme murió y Carlisle la salvo y quedaron completamente enamorados, y ahora sé que lo que tienen ellos si es amor.

-Hola hermanita – dijo Emmett bajando junto con Rosalie, mi relación con ella ha mejorado bastante, desde el nacimiento de Renesmee ella y yo tenemos una relación algo estable, no es como con Alice, pero si podemos estar en la misma habitación juntas.

-Emmett querido Alice y Jasper ya se fueron – le informo Esme después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Le dije que me esperara – dijo Emmett molesto

-Déjalos – le dijo Rosalie entre risitas – no vez que se van al bosque a hacer sus…

-Rosalie – la reprendió Esme y yo creo que si pudiera sonrojarse estaría completamente roja.

Después de unas horas llegaron Alice y Jasper, de hecho eran las 5:00 am. Y Edward aun no se aparecía para nada en la casa Cullen, además de que yo echaba chispas por los ojos (literalmente hablando claro)

-Bella ¿Me puedes acompañar a mi habitación por favor? – dijo Alice haciendo su cara de borreguito.

-Si Alice – dije mosqueada.

Subimos a la habitación de Alice y en esta había mil y un pétalos de rosas blancas y estaba llena de velas

-Alice ¿pero qué es esto? – pregunte enojada

-No se – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – seguro es obra de Jazz, ven – dijo jalándome adentro de su armario.

SU MARIDO LE HACIA ESO Y ELLA NO LO APRECIABA JURO QUE LE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA.

-Tranquila Bella – dijo algo asustada – y por lo que estas pensando, no es que no me importe, la verdad se me hace la cosa más hermosa y linda del mundo, pero ya se lo agradeceré… – dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Si Alice sabes que no quiero detalles – deje con cara de asco

-Bien oye mira quiero que veas esto – dijo rebuscando en su armario, después saco una gran caja blanca, la abrió y saco un hermoso vestido blanco, con pequeños detalles de brillitos en el corsé y una falda grande y pomposa - ¿Te gusta?

-Si es lindo – ¡esa pequeña duende planeaba casarme nuevamente con su hermano! – pero Alice eso no va…

-¡Alice! – entro Emmett corriendo al armario de Alice

-¿Qué pasa Emm? – pregunto la pitufa agitando levemente el hermoso vestido

-Si Alice eres la mejor – dijo Emmett abrazando a la pequeña

-¿De qué mierda hablan? – dije súper enojada

-Es que Emmett le pedirá a Rose que se casen nuevamente – dijo Alice en un susurro

-Ah – dije apenada – lo lamento

Emmett y Alice solo asintieron y siguieron viendo el vestido, ahora resulta que hasta Emmett y Rosalie eran la pareja perfecta, Emmett aguanta la frivolidad de Rosalie y ella soporta las tonterías del oso, ahora me doy cuenta de que mi vida es total mente patética, si es que a esta locura se le puede llamar vida, pero ahora es una eternidad vacía, no importa nada ahora Edward y yo ya no nos amamos como antes. Me tire a sollozar en el piso del armario de Alice, la cual le indico a Emmett que se fuera y me abrazo hasta que logre calmarme.

-A…l…i…c…e… ¿por….q…u….e? – pregunte entre sollozos

-No pasa nada Bella tranquila – dijo Alice al parecer sin entender nada

-Alice… Edward… y… yo… - dije un poco más tranquila, pero aun sollozaba – no hemos peleado

-Hay querida ya pasara – me dijo tratando de darme ánimos.

-BELLA – llego Edward gritando como histérico

-¿Qué quieres? – dije cabreada

-Bella por favor perdóname – dijo poniéndose de rodillas para quedar enfrente de mí.

Alice salió de su armario, mas no salió de su habitación, logre ver un poco de lo que pasaba; Jasper estaba sentado en la cama, Alice se le acerco y se besaron.

-Hay que salir de aquí – me dijo Edward al oído, la verdad es que ya no me acuerdo porque estábamos peleando.

-Si – y así salimos corriendo a la antigua habitación de Edward

Al entrar en la habitación Edward me sentó en el sofá negro, el mismo en el que nos sentamos la primera vez que vine a su casa, ese sofá que buenos recuerdos tengo de ese sofá…

-Bella querida perdóname por favor – me dijo Edward hincándose y tomando mis manos

-¿Sabes? No me acuerdo del porque estábamos peleados – dije riendo

-¿Me creerías si te digo que yo tampoco? – dijo riendo igual. Después se escucho un estruendoso golpe, como de dos rocas chocando y después una carcajada de Emmett.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunte algo asustada.

-Esme y Carlisle están… - dijo con cara de asco

-Mejor no quiero saber – le interrumpí riendo

Después creo que fue la última palabra que nos dijimos ya que me empezó a besar como si la eternidad dependiera de ello, lo que si es que no pasamos de los besos, simplemente nos besamos.

_-Emmett ya basta – se escucharon los gritos de Rosalie._

_-Pero Rose… - dijo Emmett mas fue interrumpido_

_-Alice por favor querida – se escucharon los gritos de Jasper_

_-Ya te lo dije Jasper y es mi última palabra – se escucho el grito de Alice_

_-Esme linda por… - se escucho el grito de Carlisle_

_-NO ya te he dicho que no – dijo Esme._

Creo que en realidad no todos tienen parejas perfectas y que siempre hay problemas en una relación, mas todo el mundo los supera. Después de mi monologo interno se volvieron a escuchar gritos, bueno después de todo mi Edward y yo estamos bien y los celos de la pareja perfecta son muy estúpidos… simplemente el amor que te liga a la otra persona es lo más importante.

-_Te amo – se escucho como dijeron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo_

_-Jazz eres mi perdición – dijo Alice_

_-Y tu mi salvación querida – dijo Jasper y al parecer entraron a su habitación_

-Tener un oído así es tan desesperante a veces – le dije a Edward, porque después se empezaron a escuchar los gemidos de Rosalie.

-Te amo – fue la respuesta de Edward y me volvió a besar, si mi marido es perfecto y si no somos la pareja perfecta podemos intentar al fin y al cabo tenemos toda la eternidad para lograr la perfección… ¿No?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha ya se me pase de bipolar jiji es que asi estaba y pues como no me gusta sufrir porque estoy peleada con alguien casi siempre lo resuelvo muy rapido pero espero que les guste<strong>_

_**ya saben dejen su rew...**_

_**estoy haciendo 2 fic´s algo grandes de Alice/Jasper uno se llama: La vida es bella y el otro: Un cuento de hadas al siglo XXI bueno me gustaria que los leyeran y dejen un rew... bueno bye besos nos leemos OXOX :DD**_


End file.
